The True Thickness of Blood
by CharlieRayne
Summary: A young girl suffering from amesia stumbles upon Konoha and joins team 7. What happenes as time passes buy? Will she get used to the life as a Konoha shinobi? And what about her past? Will she remember or did she ever forget anything in the first place?
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Team 7

Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_**Meeting Team 7**_

"Look what we got here" a man with silvery hair said as he held your wrists behind your back with just one hand. You looked down at the floor making your black bangs cover your, out of respect for the man in front of you. He was old with a wart on his nose and looked quite serious with his hands folded under his chin as his black eyes held a stern look on you.

"Found her sneaking around the village when I was out training with my team" the man holding your wrists said, you knew the instant you saw him that he was a Jounin, every single movement of his body reveal it as clear to you as the first sunbeams raising above the surface of the horizon.

"What is your name and what are your intentions" the old man, who you knew to be the Hokage, asked you making you looked up from the floor and locked your crimson eyes with his as you let a confused and slightly scared look appear on your face, not answering his question.

He raised an eyebrow at you and gave you one of those looks parents give their children when they don't wonna tell them why there had done something they shouldn't.

"I… I don't know I was just…" you started, but you couldn't finish, why were you here? You didn't know you had just let your feet carry you wherever they had wanted for the past couple of years and you just happened to stumble upon Konoha.

"You don't know?" the old man asked you looking slightly amused about your nervousness.

"I, I was just wondering around, I don't have anywhere to go" you explained and looked down at the floor, not feeling comfortable looking into the old man's stare.

"And your name?" he asked with a small nod, which had obviously been a signal to the Jounin that he could let go of you because he did. You rubbed your wrists a little, but didn't complain.

"Akame"

"Just Akame?" the Jounin asked you, making you turn to look at him a little surprised that he was capable of talking.

"I…" you bit your bottom lip nervously, what should you tell them? Could you tell them the truth or should you lie? "I… I don't remember…" you finally said as you returned your gaze to the ground.

"Do you remember anything from your past?" the old man asked you kindly. Your eyes started scanning the floor as if searching for answers in the wood it was made of, before you shook your head.

"What do you suggest we do with her, Hokage-sama?" the Jounin asked making a serious look appear on the old man's face.

"She'll need a place to stay, could she move in with you until we find something else?" the old man asked the Jounin, who became very silent. You turned your head to see him nodding to the old man, agreeing to letting you stay at his place temporarily.

"Do you have any ninja training?" the Hokage asked you, making you look at him.

"Well, I know a few things" you admitted fiddling with your fingers. The Hokage was about to open his mouth when the Jounin cut him off.

"She can join team 7 too, if you like, Hokage-sama. God knows how much they need better teamwork and maybe she can help them with that"

"Very well then" the Hokage said. "You can leave. Kakashi take care of the necessities and get her a headband"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" You gave a small jump when the Jounin, Kakashi places his hand on your shoulder. "Let's go, Akame" he said and you could sense a smile beneath his mask that covered most of his face.

"Hai" you said and followed him out of what obviously had been the Hokage's office and down on the street.

"We're meeting up with team 7 now, after all you did interrupt our training" Kakashi told you making you scratch the back of your neck with a nervous grin playing on your face.

"Ehe, sorry" you said as you reached the training area with 3 poles in the middle of a plain field surrounded by forest. A blond kid was tied up to one of the poles and two others were sitting against the other ones, waiting for their sensei to return. Come to think of it, you'd be living with your sensei, how awkward…

"Hi, guys. Sorry it took a little while" Kakashi said as he went to the pole, which the blond was tried up to and cut him loose with a kunai. "You get another chance seeing as you've gotten a new team mate"

"What, why? Shinobi teams are always 4 man teams including the Jounin sensei" the girl, a pink haired one with green eyes and a wide forehead, said sounding like she knew everything and there was no chance that she could be wrong.

"By the looks of it, you'll need another hand to beat me" Kakashi answered her, making the whole group glare at him.

"Then START!" Kakashi yelled. The 3 others disappeared in the speed of lightning, while you just stood there completely confused, before you did the same.

What's going on? You asked yourself, as you started to look for your so called team mates.

Soundlessly, trying not to attract any unwanted attention you made your way through the shrubbery, crossing your fingers that Kakashi couldn't detect you as easily as he could in the forest barely an hour ago.

You stopped dead in your tracks, noticing a couple of leaves on the ground beneath a tree. It couldn't be Kakashi seeing as you could hear him lecturing someone, who kept yelling things at him, as if that was gonna work anytime soon, so you went to the three and got up, finding the black haired kid deeply concentrated about something.

"Hey" you said in a low whisper making the kid jump, obviously he hadn't noticed that you had joined him in the tree. "What's going on? What're we supposed to do?" you asked him, but he only gave you a glare.

"Don't even bother, you'll only slow me down" he told you.

"Excuse me!" you exclaimed completely forgetting that you were supposed to be quiet, immediately realizing your mistake.

"Shit" the black haired one said and pushed you out of his way making you fall out of the tree while he made his escape.

"Ittee!" you yelped when your bottom hit the ground. "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS ONE DAY I SWEAR IT!!" you yelled at the kid while shaking your fist in the direction he disappeared in, making sure he heard you. You then got back on your feet rubbing your sore butt, only to find Kakashi and the blond kid looking at you weirdly. So that had been what that rude, egoistical, jerk, who obviously likes to push completely innocent people out of trees just because they asked him a very simple question, had been looking at back then.

You instinctively reached your hand up to the back of your neck and a silly grin appeared on your face.

Kakashi's POV

"I'll just be going…" Akame said with that stupid grin playing on her young face and before you knew it she was sprinting off in the direction of one of your traps. You knew what was going to happen before you heard her yelp out of surprise when the string tightened around her ankles and she was dangling upside down from one of the trees, floundering like a fish out of water.

"ARH! DAMIT!!" she cursed loudly as she crossed her arms angrily over her still flat chest, glaring out in the blue air.

She reminded you a lot of Naruto when it came to personality; they were both obviously loud and clumsy and had a habit of yelling when they got angered. Both were also quite a mystery to themselves, Naruto didn't know anything about his parents and had just recently gotten wind of the Nine Tails inside of him and Akame because she didn't remember anything from her past and no one were able to tell her anything.

You watched as she started swinging back and forth in the rope, the sight made you sigh. She obviously thought you hadn't been thoroughly with the trap, or that was what you thought until you saw her hands touch the trunk without swinging back again. You looked at her slightly surprised as she started walking up the trunk with her hands, concentrating chakra into her palms. She soon reached a branch and sat down getting loose from your trap.

She had told you that she knew a little of ninja arts, but from what you could see she was perhaps even on a higher level than the others, seeing as they didn't have that good control over their chakra yet.

"Hey, Blondie what's this whole thing about?" she called out to Naruto, who just looked at her strangely.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Naruto yelled pointing at the tree.

"Do what?" she asked him raising an eyebrow at him.

"THAT!"

"WHAT?!"

"THAT!"

"SHUT UP!"

"WHAT?!"

"SHUT UP!!"

You sweat dropped, were they brainless or something? --'

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"NO YOU ANSWER MINE!"

"IIE!"

"SHUT UP AND ANSWER ME!"

"HOW THE HELL CAN I ANSWER YOU WHEN YOU JUST TOLD ME TO SHUT UP!?"

"Ehhh…"

"SHUT UP!"

You were just standing there looking at then with wide eyes because of their stupidity, standing there yelling at each other to answer their questions and shut up. You started doubting that they'd ever become Genin with such a low intelligence.

"Guess I'll just find Pinky and ask her then… stubborn little…" you heard Akame mumble before she went off, jumping from branch to branch out of your vision as Naruto started complaining, saying that she had to be the most annoying person next to Sasuke in the whole wide world.


	2. Chapter 2 Teamwork

Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_**Teamwork**_

You had hid in some bushes just in time not to get caught in Kakashi's Genjutsu that he had cast over the pink haired girl, who screamed before fainting.

So much for that help... you grumbled to yourself as you started sneaking of, being very cautious as to not letting your new sensei catch sight of you.

You had started to get a little of this whole "game", the blond, pinky, and the Jerk were on the same team and you were supposed to beat Kakashi for some reason you hadn't figured out yet.

What a bunch of idiots, Blondie's got no brains, all Pinky can do is scream and faint, then we have a jerk, and then there's little me and what am I supposed to do? you thought.

You were puzzled, how could anybody expect a couple of kids to beat a Jounin? You didn't stand a chance, unless... unless you weren't mean to beat him, but to prove something to him. Kakashi had said something about their bad teamwork and as far as you could tell they were all going solo more or less, meaning there was no teamwork.

I better get us together then you thought. This could turn out to be quite a laugh a smirk played on your lips as a mischievous look entered your crimson eyes and you walked of.

No one's POV

Naruto had finally gotten out of his 4th trap today and had sought shelter in a tree. His stomach was growling, louder and louder it went, being as persistent as himself.

"That stupid old man! Telling us not to have breakfast. I can't function on an empty stomach!" he cursed, hugging his stomach.

He then heard somebody walking around below him, and looking down he saw his sensei taking stroll. A devilish on the young blond's face

"OLD MAN!!" he yelled leashing out at him, but the older shinobi quickly avoided it and stood before him as casual as ever.

"You need to be more creative, kid. Who wouldn't be suspecting a lousy attack like that?" the jounin said.

"Arrh! Shut up and fight me! I'm sick and tired of your stupid traps!" Naruto said as he leashed out at him again, hitting nothing but thin air.

"Are you sure you should be here?" the jounin asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Aren't you a little... dumb?"

"I'm gonna kill you!!" Naruto yelled and tried to tackle his sensei, but was hit over the head and knocked out.

"Hmm... that was easy" the jounin said before picking up the blond, throwing him over the shoulder the jounin walked away.

Somewhere else in the forest, the lone Uchiha was sneaking around, his guard up. The new girl had reminded him of not letting down anytime soon, she had really caught him napping. He needed to get his hands on a bell. That was all that mattered at the moment.

He then felt something poke him on the shoulder, making him turn around quickly, to be met with a masked face.

"Yo" The jounin said, Sasuke widen his eyes in surprise and jumped away from the man. When did he sneak up on him? He hadn't noticed it at all. That was when something about the jounin caught his attention. Something was missing.

"The bells? Where are the bells!?" the black haired genin aspirant snapped at the older and more experienced jounin.

"I lost them" the answer came quick and passive as if it didn't matter. Sasuke was about to say something, but was hit over the head from behind. The man that hit him looked up from his student and to the exact copy of his physical self, who had just been talking with the kid.

"What are you up to?" he asked his replica.

"Nothing much" was the answer, quick and plain. The replica then quickly got a hold of the boy and ran of, covering their tracks well.

"I wonder..."

Somewhere in the forest, in a clearing 3 young people were tied up to each other, while the silver haired jounin stood before them with a passive look on his masked face, keeping an eye on them. Using a water based jutsu to drench 3/4 of team 7, waking them up in the progress.

"What? What the hell?!" the blond said as he shook his head.

"Kakashi-sensei? What's going on?" the girl asked, looking greatly confused at her sensei.

"Yeah, what's the bigger idea?!"

"Naruto keep quiet!" the girl snapped at him, making the jounin frown slightly.

"You 3 really are stupid" the jounin said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"WHAT!" the blond yelled as he started struggling with the rope to get free, but it didn't do much for him.

"You can't figure this shit out and now you've got a new team mate and you haven't even told me your names" their sensei said while making a simple hand sign, undoing the jutsu returning Akame's body to its normal looks.

"Y-you?!"

"Yes me! You're such a bunch of brain-dead zombies! Thinking you can do whatever we're supposed to do by yourself. Go put your heads in the nearest dumpster, you obviously don't need it" she said before sitting down on a granite boulder.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!" the blond yelled at her, but she just kept her crimson gaze stern without even flinching at the tone of his voice or the curses that followed.

"I might, once you prove me wrong"

Akame's POV

You looked at your new team, your eyes narrow and your arms crossed over your still flat chest. You saw the looks on their faces, the blond looked surprised at you with wide, blue eyes. Pinky looked at you seemingly thinking about what you just said, but she wasn't too pleased with you and the jerk was glaring at you, not that you cared.

"So what do you suggest, if you're so clever?" the girl asked sounding very skeptical as if she didn't think that you knew what to do.

"Well, I've been watching you trying to deal with Kakashi on your own and I think we've got a chance. However, I need to know just what we're trying to do" you said.

"You don't know?" the jerk asked you in a touting voice, making you glare at him.

"Well, you didn't exactly tell me before you pushed me out of the tree did you? Blondie was too busy yelling at me and pinky fainted" you said narrowing your eyes even further.

"We're supposed to get one of the bells that he carries around" Pinky said, making you look at her.

"Just one?"

"Yeah, or well... one each, but he's only got 2 and without a bell we'll be sent back to the academy" she explained to you. You nodded and a short lived snicker escaped from your lips.

"You really are dumb" you then said before untying them.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" pinky said angrily.

"Well, if the bells really did matter, it was very stupid of you to tell me the truth about as we then would be 4 people after 2 bells. Just lucky for you it's not like that" you told her. You then grabbed her arm and helped her up. The boys had already gotten on their feet by themselves.

"What do you mean it's not like that?" Blondie asked looking at you like you just grew another head.

"you ask an awful lot of questions don't you?" you asked him, but shook it of. "Well, let me tell you why it's not like that, you see if that had been the case there'd be a bell for each of us. By only promising 2 of us to pass he's setting us up against each other, making us fight each other too. I figured out before I got you 3 here that we wasn't supposed to fight him to get the bells, but to prove something to him, which in this case most likely is teamwork. Why else would they make a group of kids fight a jounin? We won't stand a chance against him on our own, but together we would have a chance, at least if we play ours cards right" you had started pacing around as you told them what you had figured out. They just stood there looking at you slightly surprised.

"Then what do you suggest we do then?" the jerk asked you, not sounding very pleased about the fact that you had a good point and he couldn't deny it.

"How about you tell me your names and we'll work out a plan?" you asked and a kind smile appeared on your face, lightning it up.


	3. Chapter 3 Bells for Two

Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_**Bells for Two**_

It had been a while now since Kakashi had seen any of his students and he didn't understand why, thus far they hadn't really been that good, for a moment he thought about the possibility of them leaving the area and getting back to the village, but something told him that wasn't the case.

Something else had been bugging him, why would one of them transform themselves to look like him without attacking him to get a bell? No they were up to something, he just needed to figure out what.

He was carelessly walking around in the forest, or so it seemed, he was on his guard. If the young Uchiha could be able to sneak up on him unnoticed, there was a large possibility that he'd get a bell and the girl, Akame, he hadn't fought her yet as a matter of fact he hadn't seen her since she ran of to find Sakura to ask about the point of this whole thing. Clearly telling him that their teamwork hadn't improved one bit, as a matter of fact he thought it had gotten worse if that was possible.

"OLD MAN!!"

_Sigh, not again…_ the jounin thought as he turned around, figuring he'd see Naruto, but instead he saw Sasuke.

_If you whish to ever become a Genin, Naruto, you must really start using that head of yours_ he thought as he looked at the transformed Naruto.

"Don't you ever giver up knucklehead?" Kakashi asked his student.

"SHUT UP! COME ON AND FIGHT ME!! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW! FAIR AND SQUARE!" the copy of the young Uchiha yelled at him before sprinting towards him, trying to throw a punch at him, which missed quite a bit.

"Why can't you just stand STILL!" the young boy snapped at him trying to hit the older shinobi once again, still missing.

"I'll help you Sasuke!" a girly voice called out to the young boy and then Sakura jumped out of the bushes.

_Well at least she wants to help __**one**__ of her team mates_ the jounin thought before he used another genjustu on her, he watched as all the colour left the young girl's face and she fainted once again.

"HEY! What did you do to Sakura?!" the wonna-be-Sasuke snapped at him.

"Concentrate on your own battle, Naruto" Kakashi told him, making the Uchiha glare at him while clenching his fist tightly.

"Why you…" he then threw another punch at him that actually hit him square in the face, throwing the jounin back a few feet, that punch had taken him by surprise.

"You really are an idiot, Blondie" Kakashi then heard Akame tell her team mate as she looked at him from a safe distance up in tree.

"STOP CALLING ME AN IDIOT!" the wonna-be-Sasuke yelled at her.

"I see more than one idiot here" Kakashi told them, making both of them glare at him.

"Oh you're gonna regret that" he heard Akame said in a low voice before she jumped down from the tree attacking him the moment her feet gracefully touched the ground. Soon after the wonna-be-Sasuke joined in, all the while the two of them were yelling at each other, even hitting one another once in a while too.

It was actually becoming a bit of a challenge for the jounin, they were getting better. Something wasn't right, he could sense it. More and more hits collided with parts of his body and he was able to block less and less of them.

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU START BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF THE OLD MAN WITHOUT ME?!" he then head Naruto say, making him turn to see that the blond knucklehead was charging on him, joining in with Akame and the one he thought was Naruto. Had they planned all of this?

He froze when he felt someone grab the bells tied to his belt.

"Looser" he heard the pink haired girl, Sakura say just as she ripped the bells of his belt and held them in her hand. Then a cloud of smoke appeared around the student and there stood the young Uchiha instead of Sakura, 3 other puffs and smoke appeared around the other members of team 7 and Kakashi widened his eyes. Instead of Sasuke stood Akame and not Naruto has he had thought, and instead of Naruto was Sakura breathing, heavily most likely due to the battle. And instead of Akame, was the number one knucklehead, Naruto Uzumaki.

Had they managed to trick him? He almost couldn't believe it.

"Well… it seemed that your little idea worked out well… Akame" Sasuke said as he threw the bells to the red eyed girl, who caught them easily.

"Told you so didn't I?" she said adopting a smirk on her lips, identical to the one which appeared on the young Uchiha's.

"You're not such and idiot after all, girly!" Naruto said placing his left arm around her shoulder. "Sakura, you did great" he added looking at the pink haired shinobi.

"Of cause I was! Don't sound so sceptical!"

That was around where Kakashi zoned out, 4 kids that couldn't agree on a single thing still managed to work together against him and actually beat him beyond expected. He looked at the red eyed girl in the corner of his eyes, it was her work he was sure of it, but how she had done it he didn't know. However, he was impressed, she knew nothing about her team mates and yet she new how they'd speak and react to different things, obviously just by watching for a little while, enough to conjure a plan to trick him, a jounin. She was good.

A smile crept onto his masked face, so Akame had been the once transforming into him and it looked like she had used his form to collect her team mates and make them tell her what was going on. She had great analytic skills and her control over her chakra was excellent for one her age.

"Well… I'll give you that kids, you had me fooled. You pass!" he told them, still with that large smile on his face.

"WOOT!" Naruto yelled and jumped zealously, making both him and Akame fall backwards and onto the dirt.

"Idiot!" she snapped at him as she sat up quickly glaring at him, while he just sent her a stupid grin that for some reason made her crack up.

This would be a path to an interesting future, Kakashi was sure of that. 4 people so different had been teamed up, he didn't know whether or not to be afraid of the outcome.

"Akame, let's go" he said, making the girl look up at him, along with the rest of the team.

"What? You… you aren't making her leave the team are you?" Naruto asked already sounding very protective of the girl.

"Yeah! She belongs on team 7!" Sakura joined in, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She stays here, Kakashi" Sasuke told him, in his usual stoic yet non-debatable voice. So they liked the girl, eh?

"It wasn't my intension on removing her, but I guess it does call for an explanation" he said as he took a step towards them. "Will you, Akame?" the red eyed girl looked at for a moment before nodding, standing up. She turned to face her team mates; Kakashi could feel that she was slightly nervous.

"I, I don't remember who I am or where I come from. Kakashi found me out in the forest, walking around after shelter. We agreed with the Hokage that I should be staying with our sensei and join your team"


End file.
